April 2019 East Coast Tornado Outbreak
The April 2019 East Coast Tornado Outbreak was one of the most devastating tornado outbreaks ever on the East Coast. 150 tornadoes were formed in Georgia, South Carolina, North Carolina, Virginia, West Virginia, Maryland, Delaware, Pennsylvania, New Jersey, New York, Connecticut, Massachusetts, Vermont, Rhode Island, New Hampshire, and Maine. Many violent tornadoes formed, with an EF4 hitting as far north as Harlem, NY. Meteorological Synopsis A giant dip in the Jet Stream in the central USA brung record April cold to cities like Chicago, and the dip caused lots of humid moist air to surge up all the way to Maine causing cities to break record highs. The collision between warm moist air and cold dry air caused a record breaking tornado outbreak in the eastern USA. Notable Tornadoes Manassas Virginia A strong EF4 tornado touched down in Bristow, and then ripped through the City of Manassas Virginia, killing half of the students at Osbourn High School, and damaging many businesses. The tornado dissipated in Centreville, but not after killing 2000 people. Athens Georgia A violent EF5 tornado touched down near Monnroe, before going northeast and ripping through the city of Athens, killing 150 and severely damaging Georgia State University, rendering it closed for the rest of the school year. Hershey Pennsylvania A strong EF4 tornado touched down near Lawnton, PA. The tornado then violently destroyed Hershey PA, destroying Hershey Park and rendering it permanently closed. The Hershey Kissing Tower was ripped from it's base and was found in a field near Hershey. Track from the Stormrunner and Fahrenheit was found on a street clogged with debris. Hershey Park was closed indefinitely due to the damage. Sanford, NC North Carolina's first EF5 tornado touched down near Carthage, then tore through the city of Sanford, NC, causing the town to become a ghost town. Williamsburg, Virginia An EF3 tornado tore through Williamsburg, but it's greatest damage was to Busch Gardens williamsburg causing the park to be closed for the rest of the season. McBee, South Carolina A violent EF5 touched down in rural South Carolina before ripping through the town of McBee, killing 20 people. High Point-Greensboro, North Carolina One of North Carolina's deadliest tornadoes touched down northeast of Lexington, and went and destroyed the downtown of Greensboro NC and High Point, and killed 5000. Myrtle Beach, SC-Ocean Isle Beach, NC A violent EF4 tornado touched down in Surfside Beach, SC and tore through the communities of Myrtle Beach and North Myrtle Beach before dissipating in Ocean Isle Beach, NC. The tornado tracked right next to the coast, destroying many beachfront hotels. Snowshoe, WV A short but deadly EF2 tornado touched down in the high country of West Virginia, causing major damage to the Snowshoe Mountain resort. Augusta, Georgia A major EF5 tornado touched down southwest of Augusta Georgia on April 4, causing major damage to Downtown Augusta and North Augusta, SC and killing 300 people. Pineville, NC An EF3 touched down just west of Lake Wylie in South Carolina, and then crossed the border into North Carolina. It damaged a few houses before causing major damage to the Carowinds amusement park on the border. The Windseeker collapsed. Decorations from Camp Snoopy were found on Interstate 77. The tornado continued into Pineville and dissipated west of Matthews. Baltimore, MD A brief but damaging EF2 tornado touched down in the Morrell Park Neighborhood of Baltimore before ripping through the Downtown and Inner Harbor neighborhoods and causing major damage. The tornado dissippated near Essex. Harrisonburg, VA An EF3 tornado touched down west of Harrisonburg, VA, before tearing through JMU and damaging many buildings. The tornado dissippated in Keezletown, VA Newark, NJ- Harlem, NY An EF4 tornado touched down in Union, NJ on April 6 and went on a path that took it right through Downtown Newark, NJ. The New Jersey Turnpike sustained major damage. A truck was found in the Hudson River a day after the tornado/ Liberty Airport was put on lock-down due to the tornado. Secacus also suffered major damage. The tornado then crossed the Hudson River and caused EF2 damage in Harlem before dissipating. Milford, Delaware An EF4 tornado touched down in Andrewsville, Delaware. The tornado crossed Route 13 and destroyed one house. The tornado then churned through downtown Milford, severely damaging Bayhealth Cancer Center and bent a car around a tree. The tornado then dissipated near Slaughter Beach. = = Philadelphia PA-Camden, NJ A wedge tornado touched down in Eddystone Southwest of Philadelphia. The tornado then caused major EF3 damage to Philadelphia International Airport, and a plane's wreckage was found in Billingsport, NJ. The tornado then tracked through South Philadelphia, destroying many townhomes and intensifying to an EF5. Many trees were defoliated. The tornado then crossed the Delaware River and caused massive damage in Camden. Cooper University Health Care was so heavily damaged that it got demolished after the tornado. BB&T Pavillion suffered moderate damage. The tornado continued for several more miles, causing damage in Merchantsville, Maple Shade Township. and Moorestown before dissipating just east of the NJ Turnpike. Katonah NY- Ridgefield,CT An EF3 tornado touched down in Katonah, NY, damaging the train station and library there. A car was found across the river. The tornado continued, hitting Cross River and South Salem before hitting Ridgefield, CT, destroying the town's library and downtown. The tornado continued for another mile, damaging homes, before is dissipated east of Ridgefield. Emporia Virginia Virginia's first EF5 tornado touched down northeast of Macon, NC. Trees were damaged as the tornado snapped through forests as an EF4. The tornado then directly hit Emporia as an EF5, killing 30 and destroying many businesses. A Mcdonalds sign from Emporia was found in a field outside Littleton, NC. The tornado dissipated south of Yale. Suffolk, Virginia An EF4 tornado spawned southwest of Suffolk, VA. The tornado then went northeast and directly struck Downtown Suffolk, damaging many buildings. The tornado then went into the Hampton Roads Area, causing EF4 damage to the Western Branch neighborhood and destroyed Churchland High School. Then the tornado went across the Elizabeth River, and hit the Norfolk Naval Station and threw ships inland in an area of wreckage The tornado then veered east and damaged the Ocean View neighborhood as an EF2. The tornado then dissipated in the Chesapeake Bay. Griffin Georgia A massive EF5 tornado spawned southwest of Williamson. The tornado went northeast and destroyed the WellStar Spalding Regional hospital, along with the Oak Hill Cemetery and the regional library. The tornado then hit Jenkinsburg as a high end EF4 tornado, destroying the city hall. The tornado then continued through rural areas before dissipating west of Kelly. Leesburg Virginia-Germantown MD An EF5 tornado touched down southeast of Purcelville, VA as an EF3. The tornado ripped through downtown Leesburg as an EF4, destrying Balls Bluff Elementary school. The tornado crossed the Potomac River and 5.hit Poolesville as an EF5, killing half the town's population. The tornado continued into Germantown and destroyed many suburban houses, a hospital, and a company headquarters. The tornado continued and hit Laytonsville as an EF3 and Sunshine as an EF1 before dissipating northwest of Clarksville. Luray, Virginia A violent EF4 tornado spawned southwest of Luray, Virginia. The tornado hit Luray as an EF4, causing many citizens to shelter in Luray caverns. 3 people died. The tornado continued up the mountains into Shenandoah National Park, killing a boy scout troop hiking, and threw a car into the woods. The tornado went down into the valleys, hitting the tiny town of Washington as an EF3. The tornado dissipated 3 miles east of Washington. Mt Airy, NC- Stuart VA An EF5 tornado spawned near Salemfork, NC. The tornado went on a northeast path towards Mt Airy. When the tornado hit Mt Airy, the tornado killed 10 people and destroyed the Andy Griffith Museum. The tornado continued northeast into Virginia and hit Claudville as an EF5, killing 5 people. The tornado weakened slightly and hit Stuart as an EF4 tornado, destroying the downtown and damaging the racing museum. The tornado then hit Sanville as an EF1, causing moderate damage before dissipating soon after. Asheville, NC A damaging EF2 tornado spawned near Bent Creek, before directly hitting the Biltmore Estate and causing major damage. The tornado then continued through the southern suburbs of Asheville, damaging houses and killing an elderly woman. The tornado dissipated in the Pisgah National Forest. Hartford, CT A damaging EF4 tornado spawned in West Hartford CT. The tornado directly struck the St Francis Hospital and Medical Center, killing 60 people, including a pregnant woman and a girl with meningitis and her mom. The tornado then continued through the northern suburbs of Hartford, destroying homes and businesses, before dissipating in Tolland. Amherst, MA An EF3 tornado spawned in the town of Westhampon, before hitting Northhampton as an EF3 tornado, destroying homes and businesses. The tornado then caused damage in Hadley before hitting Amherst and severly damaging the University of Massachusetts. The tornado continued through villlages and forests before dissipating near New Salem. Charlestown, WV An EF3 tornado touched down near Clear Brook, VA. The tornado crossed the border into West Virginia and hit Charlestown as an EF4 tornado. Jefferson County Museum was destroyed. Debris from the Sheetz gas station was found in a field 3 miles away. The tornado then continued northeast before striking Harpers Ferry as an EF2. Many historic buildings were damaged. The tornado crossed the border into Maryland and dissipated southeast of Burkittsville. Newberry, SC An EF4 tornado hit west of Newberry, SC (THIS ISNT FINISHED DONT EDIT IT PLZ) Aftermath A state of emergency was declared in Pennsylvania, New Jersey, Maryland, Virginia, North Carolina, New York, Georgia, and South Carolina. McBee South Carolina was made eligible for federal funds. Cedar Fair annonuced Carowinds would be closed indefinetly. Busch Gardens closed their park in Williamsburg indefinetly. Hershey Park was to be closed for the next two years. Philadelphia International Airport was severly damaged and all traffic to Philadelphia was rerouted to Baltimore for the next two years as the airport was rebuilt. Category:Outbreaks Category:Deadly Outbreaks Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes Category:F4/EF4 Tornadoes Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Outbreaks Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Outbreaks Category:Virginia Tornadoes Category:Pennsylvania Tornadoes Category:New Jersey Tornadoes Category:Maryland Tornadoes Category:North Carolina Tornadoes Category:New York Tornadoes Category:Georgia Tornadoes Category:South Carolina Tornadoes Category:West Virginia Tornadoes Category:Delaware Tornadoes Category:Connecticut Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes